The Americas
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: America was never just the personification of America. Rather, he was the personification of North and South America. Being the last of his kind, he hides, but the nations have just found out the truth. Cover pic does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the last day of the world meeting. America was hosting the week long meetings that happened every two months this year. Thankfully the year was almost over and since this was the last day until the next week, he could finally drop his mask. He wouldn't have to keep up the act anymore. An act worthy of the country who has been alive for billions of years and pretended for a good chunk of that time. He wouldn't have to be America for much longer.

By the end of the day, he could end the act. He could drop the facade he was forced to carry around all the time. He could visit his friends. He could be himself. By the end of the day he could finally be Americas.

The countries could never, and would never, know who he really was. That was a privilege only given to his friends. His real friends that is. None of them had the right of being considered friends. After all, they were the reason his entire family was gone. They were the reason he was the only one left, all alone. They were the reason he had to pretend to be one of _them_. They were the reason he couldn't join his family once more.

The only ones he could consider something slightly more than acquaintances were the nations located on his continent. They were his children but he certainly had no paternal feelings for them. But he also held no grudge towards them as they hadn't been the cause of his family's death. He did feel a deeper connection with Mexico and Canada as they were his younger brothers as the United States of America.

America _had_ taken care of them when they first appeared on his land but soon the Europeans got their hands on them. The corruption had come quick and he couldn't bring himself to raise anymore nations only to see them betray him. Surely they would kill him as they had Europe and Asia. They were the first to go and he would do everything to make sure they were the only. Unfortunately that had not happened and he ended up being the only one left, which he wished and prayed to every known deity that he could go with them. Now he'd be grateful if they _had_ betrayed him earlier and killed him first.

In the end, they not only killed off the continents but also his other children and nieces/nephews, the empires. Aztec, Maya, and Inca were just some of the ones who had been murdered. They were gone in an instant, in similar ways his nieces and nephews, Awkar, Rome, Greece, Zhou, had gone. Some had barely managed to survive, like Navajo, but were so weak they had to be hidden away, in a comatose state, so no one could find them.

America ended up with only his most newest children (who _should_ have been his grandchildren). The states were quite a family but he couldn't think of them as family without thinking of his previous family. They were born after the entire ordeal so he didn't, and couldn't, blame them for the actions of the nations. He made sure to keep them hidden away so they could never fall victim to the nations.

Other than that, he had no family. The nations were dead to him. They could only ever be allies or enemies. Occasionally the former, but always the latter. They could never be his friends. Never his family. His family only consisted of six other personifications, besides the states. He had been the oldest of them all and had known everyone for billions of years. He had raised all five of them along with his mother. He was quite the brother and he prided himself in knowing them inside and out. So naturally, their deaths had destroyed him. It was hard enough when they had lost their mother but at least they had each other. Now the only company he would be able to find were the very personifications who had murdered them.

Sighing, America returned his focus to the world meeting. He would have to deal with them for the rest of the day and thinking about that sure wouldn't help control himself.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed he was seventeen minutes late. Of course, they wouldn't start until he had arrived, unless he was extremely late. Being the world superpower had its perks of having everyone wait for you, especially since he was the host. Putting on a fake, confident smile, obvious to those who truly knew him, he threw the doors open and loudly announced his arrival.

He really hated that this meeting was for all the countries of the world. Seeing all their faces in the same room only triggered memories of finding the dead, lifeless bodies of his family. The entire week was torturous but at least he could annoy them with his stupid American facade. Honestly, how did they even believe that was how he really acted. He had risen to become the only world superpower and had knocked the others off the pedestal in the process.

"America, you are 18 minutes late! Take your seat so we can now start the meeting," Germany scolded him.

"Hahaha ok dude," he laughed. Pulling out his phone, he walked over to his seat to check his emails. He flopped down and kicked his feet up onto the table, internally smirking at all the exasperated looks he received. He zoned out as Germany took control of the meeting. Frankly, he let him take control because these things were always so boring. He could care less about what happened to the other nations. As long as he kept his status and figured out a way to die soon, he was good.

He unwrapped a piece of gum and started chewing loudly to annoy everyone. Whenever Germany started saying something important, America popped a bubble as loudly as he could to interrupt him. He checked his email and noticed a few from his boss but nothing that needed his immediate attention. As he started to put his phone away, it vibrated and a message popped up on the screen.

 _Yo dad, you busy_ came the message from his state known as California.

 _Nah, just stuck at a boring world meeting, nothing important, why_

 _Well ya see were at yorky's place for the coasts meeting and rhodey just said he saw canada wandering around near the gates…_ wait, what?! He reread the text to make sure he didn't misread it before looking around and seeing that as a matter of fact, Canada was not there. How had he not noticed the Canadian was missing. Of all people… Hastily, he composed a message to California,

 _Ok Ill be over in a few, go to the hiding place and make sure to close all the windows without attracting his attention ok Ill get you out soon_ with that, America quickly got up, attracting the attention of all the nations.

"I have just been informed of some matters I must take care of so I put Germany in charge," many would have snorted in amusement because he already was in charge of the meeting, if they had not been left confused by his seriousness and sudden departure.

France spoke out first after a few moments of silence, "Does anyone know why _Am_ _é_ _rique_ has run off so suddenly?"

Everyone shook their heads in response. They didn't have even the faintest idea as to why the American would have left, this week's meetings were mandatory and that was the most, if not only, strictly enforced rule.

"Maybe we should go look for him," England suggested. Several heads nodded in approval, mainly his friends, while the rest remained indifferent or grumbled about his childish behavior.

They decided the G8, no one noticed China took Canada's place, minus Germany and Italy, who would keep control of the meeting, would go and search the building for America. The farthest he could be was security, where he would be held up for several more minutes. They would bring him back and ask why he decided he could just leave like that.

As soon as America left the meeting room, he started running to the least secure area. For all he knew, the nations had followed him as soon as he left. He had to ensure no one would see him when he left. He ran through the blindspots of the cameras until he was sure no one would be able to get to him in less than a minute. He had to be careful that no one would see him warp.

He hid in the shadows of a corridor with no cameras, imagined New York's house and soon enough, a swirl of lights surrounded him for half a second before he disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, drop me a PM or review if you're confused about anything :)**

 **Words: 1486 Published: 8/29/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Language (in Spanish and English)**

The countries were desperate to find America. They had searched the entire building to no avail. There was not a single sign that he had even been in the building besides the locked suitcase sitting next to his still warm seat. Surely he couldn't have left the building. He had only been gone for six minutes and getting to the lobby alone took half that time. Add that to the twenty five minutes it took to get through security, due to the country's paranoia, he had to be in the building.

So it came as a shock when two minutes later, England's phone vibrated signaling a call from Germany, but instead heard a quite loud Mexican swearing up and down that America just entered his country.

" _¡Ya te dije!_ He is in my country I swear. _Ay dios mio_ , do I have to spell this out for you?! America is in my country. He's in Mexicali."

"Mexico, are you sure? We all know that would be impossible, he hasn't been gone for more than ten minutes, how can he possibly be over ten hours away. Are you sure you aren't confusing him for one of his citizens? We all know that they're all equally obnoxious, it would be an easy to make mistake." England responded disbelievingly.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure, _idiotas!_ You think I'm delusional, don't you!

"Well, it is hard to believe that a nat-" England was cut off by the hispanic country.

"Of course you do! All of you are the same, just a bunch of _pin_ -" he suddenly fell quiet. " _¡Qué chingados?!"_

"What? Mexico, what happened?"

" _¡Inglaterra, Alemania!_ He's in Tijuana! He just appeared in Tijuana! That's over a two hour drive, how can he just appear there in a second. I swear he was in Mexicali before…" he seemed at a loss for words. A few seconds later, two gasps were heard through the line. "He- he left my country!" Mexico announced. Moments later, Brazil stood up, knocking down his chair in the process, and exclaimed that America had now entered his own country.

All the countries were now extremely confused. How could it be possible for anyone, nation or otherwise, to move from one location to another in a matter of seconds when it should take well over eighteen hours by plane. And that didn't even account for how long it took to get from New York to Mexicali.

Soon after Brazil said he was no longer in his country, England ended the call. They started heading back to the meeting room. Searching the rest of the building would be pointless, he obviously wasn't there if he had somehow managed to be in both Mexico and Brazil. That phone call left everyone more confused and with more questions than when America had initially left.

No one else could sense him, he must've been back in the states. Where, well that was a question everyone was wondering but no one could answer. They would just have to wait for him to reappear.

~'~'~

Damn it! They definitely knew where he was now. He knew teleporting with ten of his states would throw him off but he didn't expect it to be that much. He wasn't new at this dammit, he had millions of years of experience and here he was, teleporting as if he were only a thousand years old.

America knew that Mexico now was certain he was in his country. How could he not with him being so stupid as to teleport to two of his cities. He had to concentrate, his states were in a great deal of danger. He needed to ensure their safety and take them to Alaska.

Closing his eyes, he kept a tight grip on his children, who had thankfully stayed quiet despite feeling out of place in a different country. An image of the big but cozy house that sat on the outskirts of Anchorage popped into his mind. A second later he felt warm air flow through his hair and opened his eyes in surprise. He cursed in every known language, he messed up for the third time that day. They had teleported to Rio de Janeiro.

Now they were going to find him out for sure. Nations were extremely nosey and they would never let a matter like this go unanswered. But if he had to tell them his secret to protect his precious children, he would do it in a heartbeat. They were after all, all he had left. He would destroy the world for them.

"Daddy, where are we? It's too hot here, why aren't we home?" came the curious voice of his youngest state, Alaska.

"Don't worry, we'll be home in a few seconds. Daddy just made a simple mistake in his calculations," he said to reassure him. His state accepted that answer and relaxed a bit, having complete faith in his dad who had always been there for him.

Once more, America closed his eyes and imagined an easier destination to travel to, Arizona's house. For the fourth time that day, a swirl of lights surrounded them and they soon found themselves facing a quaint, adobe house located in the desert. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Now, I want you all to stay with Ari for a bit while I go and bring your siblings over here. Then we can go somewhere else if you want to continue your _very_ important meeting," he said with a grin. He received several chuckles and nods in response. That had lightened the mood quite a bit. "Okay, great. Now go see if Arizona's home, if not, the spare keys are underneath that fake succulent. 'Ginia, you're in charge." Not waiting for a response this time, he warped back to New York.

This time, he limited himself to only five of his kids, having teleported with five states several times before, leaving ten more waiting at York's. He quickly moved everyone else to his daughter's house, who, thankfully, was there and comforting everyone with some ice cream.

"Guys, I want you all to stay here for now. I want you to call all the other states and tell them to stay away from New York, preferably stay out of the east, I don't want to risk any close encounters. Stay safe for me," he told them. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost any more of his family.

But now, it was time for America to go deal with Canada and the rest of those annoying countries.

* * *

 **Ahhh! Thanks so much for all the support. ^-^ you guys are the best. I didn't expect to get such positive feedback. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous one. To clear up some questions, the Americas is basically what North and South America are called when referred to together. Asia, Europe, Antarctica, Africa, and Oceania are the other continents. I'll explain it more next chapter. Feel free to drop a review or PM if you're still confused on anything :)**

 **Translations:**

 _¡Ya te dije!_ \- I told you!

 _Ay dios mio_ \- Oh my God

 _idiotas!_ \- idiots!

 _¡Qué chingados?!_ \- (What) the fuck?!

 _¡Inglaterra, Alemania!_ \- England, Germany!

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Don't stress about it, it's a legitimate question to ask. Hope that cleared it up, if not just ask me again and I'll get back to you.

 **Kat (Guest):** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as much ^-^

 **Words: 1102 Published: 9/17/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I made up a word in this: disting. It's one of America's powers, basically to locate all beings in his country. Enjoy!**

Creeping behind the shrubbery in front of the house– more like mansion really– gates, he spotted the Canadian nation. He was staring at the golden plaque that had The Jones Family engraved in it with confusion. It seemed as if it was the greatest mystery to ever grace the nation's mind. Slowly, he brought up a finger to trace each letter reverently and not much later, tears filled his eyes. Remembering why he was there, Canada spoke a single word, one that would have been lost to the wind if not for America's sharp hearing, "Father."

Taken aback by the revelation of his secret, America froze on the spot, stunned. Canada reached for his phone repeatedly murmuring, "I have to tell Mexico."

That snapped him out of his trance instantly. Even if Canada had remembered, he couldn't allow him to tell anyone else, much less Mexico. With the agility and silence of a cat, he sneaked up on the other. Right before the nation could sense him, he knocked him out with a quick hit to the back of his head. Grabbing him before he fell, the continent gently lowered his body to the floor. Had it been any other nation, he would've just stood impassively as they crashed to the ground but it was hard to rid himself of the paternal feelings toward his nations, even more so Canada and Mexico.

But how? How could Canada have found out? He made sure they didn't remember him and he made sure whenever they visited, they stayed away from the rooms with the symbolic artifacts he had saved from the past. Nothing had ever suggested that he was anything but a nation.

Picking up and throwing the body over his shoulder, he walked inside the gate and up the driveway to borrow one of York's cars. He'd already exposed so much and if they saw him warp, it would make things much worse.

He unlocked the car before dumping Canada in the backseat. He wouldn't wake for at least four hours. Unfortunately, he had experience in knocking people out so he knew exactly how much strength to use for certain amounts of time. He locked it again before heading inside the house. Going to one of the several secret rooms, he looked for anything to help him explain. He couldn't just say he teleported because he has powers that continents have used to protect their land for millions of years and now he had used it to protect his secret children. Though at this point, not explaining anything might be impossible at this point.

Although, maybe if he explained how he could teleport because of his status, he might be able to avoid revealing his states. He had to protect them at all costs, they were the only reason he enjoyed his life as much as he did. Or maybe he could just dump the Canadian and drive off. They would have to leave in a couple of days either way, it would be easy to avoid them until the next meeting. Maybe he could even convince his boss to go into isolation. It was amazing before and it would be heavenly even more so now.

Leaving the house, he climbed into the car and put on his seat belt. America would have plenty of time to think about his current predicament on his drive over. It would take three hours to get to the conference building what with all the horrendous traffic. He glanced at Canada through the rearview and saw a peaceful smile on his face. Sighing fondly, America reminisced about the days when he had considered him as his son.

He could still remember the times when they would go out for entire days having adventures throughout the entire continent. The days when they would get together with Mexico and the empires of the continents and have a day out as a family. He had even introduced them to Africa and played with his empires before heading back home. They would play in deserts, rainforests, mountains, fields, beach, and any other place his loveable children wished to go.

But then he also remembered when those happy days had turned bitter. When he first discovered his precious sisters had been murdered. When he tried to hide his children from the nations to no avail. When those Europeans had corrupted his innocent Kanata and Mexica into Canada and Mexico. Yet despite being more powerful than those blundering nations, he could only watch as they turned against their own people for fear of hurting his siblings and children even more.

Within the year, they had been brainwashed to believe it was the Europeans' "God given right" to do with the land as they pleased. That it was appropriate to turn their back on their own culture and turn instead to the poisonous European views. Canada and Mexico were slowly killing their own father as what had happened to Europe and Asia. He tried to stay alive so he could protect his younger brothers and sister but he saw them murdered as well with their bodies merging into the land. Then he decided staying alive was worthless but still death never came.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, America felt his previous smile had disappeared with the images of their deaths. He looked back at Canada and felt disgusted with himself for thinking of this nation as his son. He had been one of the causes for the centuries of inner turmoil. Sitting up, he strengthened his mask and hardened his walls. America had been to friendly to the nations recently. He couldn't allow them any closer to him, not that they knew enough about him to even be considered acquaintances.

America prepared himself for the long car ride of endless plans and painful memories to come.

After hours of torturously long traffic waits, he arrived with an hour left in the meeting. Closing his eyes, he distinged, or looked, to find where all the nations were located. He located all the nations gathered in the conference room besides the Canadian that was still passed out in the back of the car. He parked in an alley a block away from the building and imagined himself in the closet of the surveillance room.

He opened the door after distinging it and finding it empty of any beings. He moved to the main computer and entered his override code. Then he programmed all the videos from the past week and following forty eight hours to be sent to his personal network. America would have Tony look over it later to edit and send him the important parts.

Looking at the screens, he watched as the meeting continued in the original fashion though the unease between all the nations was pretty obvious. Luckily, the room was in the middle of the building so there were no windows showing the outside. He would easily sneak in the building unnoticed.

Satisfied with his work,he warped back to the car. America dragged Canada out of the car, not caring about being gentle with his body anymore. That unfortunately meant his head hit the floor and car several times. He laid him on the concrete and waited for the nation to stir. In about ten minutes, he started waking and America plastered a fake smile on his face.

"What happened? Where am… America?"

"What's up bro! You disappeared from the meeting but don't worry because I rescued you! Ya know, 'cause I'm the hero," America proudly explained, his chest puffed up in confidence.

"Wait, no. But-" Canada started.

"No but's Canadia. We gotta get back to the meeting or Iggy will get mad at us. After all, you can't just wander around until you pass out, silly goose," he scolded. Internally, he winced because he remembered how he used to scold him in a similar fashion when he was younger. Banishing the thoughts he continued, "Now hop in my car and I'll drive us back."

America pushed Canada into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. It would take less than five minutes but he took a route that would take at least ten as to make it as if the nation had wandered far away. The car ride was silent besides the car radio that was blasting the latest songs. Meanwhile, Canada was lost in his thoughts. He tried to process the information he had been told but couldn't fathom it was the truth.

They walked inside and through security before heading up to the conference room. Still they remained silent with Canada still lost and America trying to avoid thinking about the past. Instead, he was still trying to make up his mind about how he would play it off.

As soon as they opened the door, shouts of "America!" filled the room. Of course, no one seemed to notice Canada. Deciding to divert the attention from himself he pushed the young nation forward.

"How's it going my dudes! Guess who I found wandering around? Camanda!" He laughed as the others realized America wasn't the only one who had been gone from the meeting. A couple apologies made their way across the room.

"Okay America. Now that you're back, you have a lot of expla-" England started after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He was cut off by America loudly laughing once again.

"Hahaha, sorry dude. I can't stay long. I got a meeting with my boss starting in ten minutes and you know how long it takes to get through traffic. I only stayed long enough to save Cambia. And if I'm late, the boss man will be pissed, I already skipped out on ten meetings this week alone," with that he disappeared from the doorway shutting the door behind him before any nation could say otherwise.

Canada was the first to regain his senses and slam the door open. He went to stop his brother, no dad, and would probably even tackle him to stop him when he saw America had completely vanished. It was as if the hallway had always been completely empty. But surely he had to have been here. It wasn't an apparition that had driven him to the meeting, everyone had seen him.

Yet America was gone in an instant. Not even Germany could run that fast, he would still be racing down the hall. Even if he was faster than Germany, they would have caught a glimpse of him before turning around the corner. Instead, the nations found themselves gaping in surprise at an empty hallway.

Having no way to track the elusive American, they went back in to continue the meeting they had started hours ago. Unanimously, they decided as soon as the meeting was over, they would hold another to interrogate Canada and get at least some of their questions answered. They needed to solve the mystery that had emerged from one Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

 **AN: Early posting guys! I was gonna post a few days later but elections happened in America and yeah. I'm the daughter of Mexican immigrants so this has hit me really hard. I've cried before because of the thought that my parents being taken away but now it's a legitimate fear. I cried for hours when I saw the results. Anyway I won't talk about it anymore but if you want, we can rant together through PM or the reviews :)**

 **So I hope y'all enjoyed this. Next chapter should be out soon, or at least sooner than this one was, sorry. I just sort of lost my motivation. Getting 3 reviews when you have 43 followers sort of dampens your mood. But those of you who review now get a sneak preview ;) Once again, if you're confused on any part, drop me a review/PM and I'll clear it up as soon as I can.**

 **Words: 1837 Published: 11/9/16**


	4. Chapter 4

" _The nation you fondly call your kin is neither a nation nor your brother."_

Canada felt the desire to decipher the enigma that had haunted him since childhood. The secrets had been hidden for centuries, waiting for the one person, or nation, that would find the correct end to start unraveling the web of mysteries.

" _He hid to protect us and himself. He impersonates the very nations he hates, pretends to love them as friends and family."_

It was all his fault he could never appreciate his family. Canada's fault _he_ had hidden himself away. If he and Mexico hadn't been so selfish and foolish, none of this would have happened.

" _America is our father."_

At first, Canada was shocked, but slowly, he came to realize he was told the truth. He soon realized how similar America acted to his once father. They had the same mannerisms, voice, and even appearance, once he looked past the lighter skin and golden hair.

Canada remembered how close of a family they used to be. America knew everything about Mexico and Canada while they knew everything him in return. Secrets were never kept between them, until the arrival of the Europeans.

Later, America had disappeared and they assumed he had perished when Europe came over to the Americas. With the nations of Canada and Mexico being formed, why would there be a need for Native America.

Of course, Canada and Mexico blamed themselves for his death. Perhaps if they had tried harder to preserve their native culture, he would still be around. When they found America a few years later, they attempted to establish the importance of their heritage in him. However, England, France, and Spain successfully prevented them in their attempts and gave up. Later, Canada and Mexico learned of America's belief of justified and inevitable expansion through the continent and realized it was futile to hope for the return of Native America.

 _America is our father… father…_ "Father."

Although with what Canada had just learned, their family could finally be reunited. At last they knew they hadn't killed Native America and could relieve themselves of the guilt that had haunted himself and Mexico since that fateful day. Their beloved father wasn't dead but instead possibly the most powerful superpower to ever exist.

Native America had simply become the United States of America; had transformed from an already powerful and influential empire to a nation who was ten times as powerful as any of the old empires. Perhaps it was due to the ancient empirical blood flowing through his veins. Or it could have been due to recalling his past experiences, whether or not he actually remembered having those experiences.

That brought up another question. _Did_ America remember being more than just a new world nation? Did he remember his quasi-empire that had existed throughout most of North America? Did he remember his two children whom he took care of for decades? Did he remember _being_ Native America?

However, it was more likely that he had been subconsciously falling back on previous experience he never knew he had. Perhaps America only knew them as his two siblings who he briefly took care of rather than his beloved children, Mexica and Kanata. They had purposely influenced their creators to choose a name similar to their old ones to always remember him. Now that he knew America was their father, he hoped their similar names had triggered the familial relationship they now had along with memories of their past.

Canada came to the conclusion that America must have forgotten about his past. Otherwise, he would never have gone through manifest destiny if he had known it was his own people he was killing. He would have revealed himself as their father and taken care of him and Mexico. Afterall, they were family.

Regardless of what America remembered, Canada knew he had to tell Mexico immediately. He went to move to his car but before he could actually do anything, he felt a sharp pain as something hit the back of his head. Moments later, he felt himself fall into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.

What felt like moments later, Canada woke up with a painful throbbing in the back of head. The American in question was found hovering over him with a wide, toothy grin. He felt disoriented as the next events caused his head to spin. Somehow, not even half an hour after he woke up, he found himself sitting in front of all the nations but one, all expecting an explanation to said nation's disappearance.

Before he explained himself, Canada had to make sure to tell Mexico first and foremost.

"Well Canada, if you would like to explain where you have been throughout the course of this meeting and why America disappeared and returned with you in tow only to disappear once again, well that would be wonderful," England said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

However, Canada could only stare at England in response. Should he actually decide to reveal who America truly was? Who could benefit from that information? Certainly not America, Mexico, or himself. How would they even react to the news that one of the ditziest nations had actually raised two prominent nations while spanning across most of a single continent? Even now he still took up a good portion of that continent even if it wasn't close to before.

Plus the fact that Canada and Mexico always considered America as their real guardian and father rather than the Europeans would only add insult to injury. Of all the countries, England, France, and Spain would especially take offense if they had that knowledge. Therefore, Canada did the reasonable thing and ignored England in favor of saying,

" _North America is alive._ "

The rest of the nations couldn't make sense of what Canada had said. They had no idea what language Canada used to shout. It certainly wasn't any language they had heard before although it sounded vaguely familiar to some of them(1). Maybe it was a code similar to pig latin. Their thoughts were cut off by a loud gasp echoing throughout the otherwise completely silent room. A bang soon followed as a chair fell to the floor. Everyone turned and saw Mexico satnding stock-still with silent tears streaming down his face.

" _Father?!_ " Mexico promptly started sobbing at Canada's nod of confirmation.

Canada moved to hug his beloved, little brother despite wanting to burst into tears himself. As the older brother, he had to be Mexico's anchor and support since their dad wasn't currently around to do so, not that he blamed him. Mexico melted into the hug and continued to sob into Canada's chest. He decided he had to protect his baby brother from the rest of the world. Everyone else could wait.

" _You wanna leave and go home until we can meet up with America?_ " Canada whispered into Mexico's ear. He felt Mexico nod into his tear stained shirt in response. Canada proceeded to lift Mexico into his arms and headed to the doors. Ignoring the cries of protest, they left the meeting as well as a couple hundred nations to simmer in their confusion.

* * *

Back at the meeting, England collapsed into his seat next to America's. America would have been at the head of the table with Germany on the other side. However, due to the circumstances, Germany had been placed in charge of the meeting and England, France, and Spain in charge of their investigation. The nations had decided since the mystery surrounded their former colonies, they would be the most knowledgeable and best nations to find out what had happened.

England wished, now more than ever, that he could have his little, baby colonies back. It seemed as if millennia had passed since they had been a part of him and his family. Maybe one of these days, when this whole mess was behind them, he could convince them to reunite as a family, even if just for a day. Only France, America, Canada, and England. Perhaps they would extend the invitation to Spain and Mexico.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his dreams for the future. He turned to see France looking at him knowingly, as if he had read the Briton's thoughts of their once family. England averted his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. The entire room was covered with a thick silence as heavy as the New England fog that clung to the ocean.

All the nations looked to the saddened nation for direction on how to proceed with this strange mystery. It seemed they all had their work cut out for them.

* * *

 **(1) The language they are speaking is Navajo. Out of all the languages, I found it the most likely to be shared by both Canada and Mexico considering how widespread it was. Some of the nations recognize it because it was used in WWII as code along with other Native American languages.**

 **Omg guys! Thanks for all the support! I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. Shout out to Andromeda Alpha as well. I also want to thank those who reassured me about the election results. Stay safe and be careful what you guys post online because even wishing a president death can cause the FBI to look into you :|**

 **Once again, if you're confused or curious about anything, send me a review or PM and I'll do my best to answer it! (And reviewers get a sneak peek)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (1; Nov 9 2016):** Thanks for the reassurances! Although, with the repealing of the ACA, not dying sure is going to get harder… Thank you for your support!

 **WingedNunumzOfRa:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! That part won't come in for a bit though ;) Yeah, hopefully these next four years start off with several impeachments…

 **Guest (2; Jan 3 2017):** Yup! I will never abandon any of my stories until I die.

 **Guest (3; Jan 9 2017):** HERE YA GO! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Mousey-Mouse:** Don't worry about me ever abandoning this, I will never abandon any of my stories 'til the day I die. You are 100% right. I mean after Bush we elected our first black president so let's see if we get our female president next! Thank you :)

 **Guest (4; Feb 12 2017):** I plan on never abandoning this so no matter how long it takes to update, please know that it will be updated!

 **EnderSorceress:** Yes especially since many of the founding fathers were immigrants or children of immigrants themselves. And thank you! The plot is honestly my biggest fear in writing this so thanks a lot! Yeah writing sure is a welcome escape. Also quick random question: do you play minecraft?

 **Words: 1449 Published: 3/12/17**


	5. Chapter 5

America gathered all of his states in California's beach house, seeing as it was the safest and furthest house from the east. It was also the only house that could comfortably house them all besides his Virginian house. America wanted to make sure everyone had a choice in deciding whether or not he should reveal himself and exactly how much he should reveal. Considering how fragile a state's lifespan was, America wanted to ensure nothing would endanger them.

Everyone was seated around the enormous dining table with America sitting at the head of the table. He opened his mouth to ease his states' worries and start finding a solution when the air rippled next to him. All of them instantly recognized the familiar shimmer and before the figure could even properly form, he was already surrounded by all of the states. America chuckled as exclamations of "Uncle Rome!" flew around the former Empire.

America's mouth formed a rare, genuine smile at the sight. He always enjoyed Rome's visits as he was one of the only empires he could properly converse with. Add that to the fact that the states looked up to and adored him, well America couldn't help but favor him over the rest.

"Well _bambini_ , as much as I'd love to spend quality time with my favorite personifications, your _padre_ and I have some very important things to discuss," Rome said to the disappointment of his nieces and nephews. Reluctantly, they all let go of Rome and America got up from his seat. He went to stand by America as to be led into a more private setting.

"While I go talk to Uncle Rome, I want you guys to decide on what course of action to take next. Remember, I'll be fine with whatever choice you make as long as it doesn't put you guys into harm's way," America said. His states all nodded in understanding. Satisfied with their response, he led Rome into the smaller, side kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" America asked.

" _Si, grazie!_ Would you happen to have any wine? Oh, perhaps some made by my dear _nipoti_ , ah that would be marvelous," Rome said. America chuckled in amusement. His nephew never changed.

"Of course I have wine, although I'm out of anything Italian… or European for that matter. How's some Californian sound instead?" Rome nodded in approval and America went to input his code into the secret door. Even though America in his nation form was technically underage, he considered his states even more so and limited their alcohol consumption. He walked into the cool room and took out a bottle of red wine along with whiskey.

As America poured the alcohol, Rome sat at the island allowing his sweaty palms rest on the cool, granite surface. He wondered how in the world he was to break the news to his uncle. Rome had protested against being sent as it was basically a death wish for an already dead empire yet everyone had chosen him since he had already broken the no contact rule. Everyone reasoned he was the best option, especially when one considered that Rome was so highly favored that America had modeled his children's nation after Rome's own empire.

Rome had been given a few hours to prepare his plan but he couldn't think of a way to not get killed. He tried giving America a drink to mellow him out but America had yet to drink his whiskey. It would also take a considerable amount of the strongest alcohol to even get him slightly tipsy so that plan was ruled out. Rome grumbled at the misfortune that plagued him.

"Well Rome, why are you really here? As much as I'd love to sit down and have a nice, friendly chat about how everything's going up there, we both know you didn't come for that. So what's up?" America asked as he set down the glass of wine in front of Rome.

Rome picked up the glass and took a long sip before he finally gathered enough courage to look America in the eye. He took a deep breath and said,

"The rest of the council sent me to help out with your current situation. All the empires agreed it would be the best, and only, course of action."

America raised an eyebrow at the word "help." Great, now America was bound to be more suspicious about Rome's reasons for dropping by. Ever since the empires came into being, they were known to be extremely manipulative and selfish, more so than the continents that preceded them and the nations that followed. They _never_ helped anyone, including their family. Of course, Rome's uncles and mother still loved them regardless. The empires could never pose a threat to the continents and their bratty behavior was seen as a stage in healthy development. After all, continents did go through different stages in life too. Unfortunately, before any empires _could_ mature, they all faded away and therefore kept their adolescent personality.

"What do they want _this_ time?" America asked. Trying to delay the inevitable, Rome instead chose to turn away and tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Immediately, Rome knew he had given away his tell and red flags had definitely risen inside of America's head. Sure enough, America's eyebrows had flown to the top of his head in surprise.

"Rome?" America sternly prompted after being met with several more seconds of silence.

Sighing, Rome decided it was a lost cause to try to delay this any longer. He gulped down the rest of his wine in quite an unbefitting way before facing his uncle. He had always considered him the bravest of the empires but when it came to continents, he did not want to get on their bad side. Add that to what Rome had seen America could do with solely his nation status and Rome was terrified. Dead or not, he was intimidated to challenge his downright frightening uncle.

"Umm, well… Uncle America, er…" Rome hesitated. At America's insistent glare, he hastily added, "You see, we were watching everything unfold from upstairs and well we unanimously voted that you havetorevealyourstatesinordertoprotectyouridentity."

America's eyes narrowed into daggers as he dissected the meanings behind each word in Rome's sentence as well as his body language. Rome squirmed under the scrutinous stare and had to turn away as the previously sunny, blue eyes turned cold and emotionless. He lifted his head in surprise when he heard a harsh laugh fall out of America's mouth.

"If you think I'd be willing to risk my states for some measly protection, well it's obvious that all of you have been off planet for way too long. As a continent, I'm telling you that all y'all better come up with a better plan because if you don't, there will-" America's rant was interrupted by Rome saying,

"The council is willing to reveal the states themselves if you refuse to cooperate." Rome had no time to react when America grabbed him by the front and made Rome look into deadly, unforgiving eyes. He lowered his gaze as America growled in discontent. He knew they had gone too far. The council had crossed a line they knew they should never have even thought of going past yet they did. Despite being dead, Rome knew America had powers that would make them all regret ever being formed.

Just before America opened his mouth to berate the Roman, a surprised "Dad!" was heard from the entrance of the kitchen. America's face softened when he saw Delaware standing there. Rome sighed in relief, he owed this state his life. While he was still in danger, at least he was safe for now. With one last growl, America shoved Rome into his seat before walking over to Delaware with a smile on his face.

Rome was left all alone to contemplate on whether or not the council had made the right choice. He hoped to all the deities above that they had. Otherwise, the world better be ready for the storm to hit.

 **Hey guys, it's been a while but here is your promised chapter! So there should be maybe 5 more chapters and then this story is done :'( Wow okay so shout out to** _Swordsman of the Eclipse_ **for the amazing idea of bringing Rome into this. They just expanded my universe by a lot and let me tell y'all, this story is now going to be 20x better. Again, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to review or PM me and all who do get a sneek peak!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest (1; Mar 12 2017):** Thank you! Your wish is my command ;)

 **Mapleshade2:** Omg thanks! Yeah, tho in the future, it might change a bit, hint hint.

 **Guest (2; Mar 12 2017):** Well more like 2 months sorry :/ I ahd so much school work to worry about as well as my AP exam but now I should have more time to write :)

 **Guest (3; Mar 13 2017):** Here ya go!

 **Guest (4; Mar 13 2017):** Aww thanks! Glad you like it!

 **Mousey-Mouse:** Woo, thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **EnderSorceress:** Thanks so much, I always look forward to your reviews. Ayy, I love minecraft! But my brother is always playing Call of Duty on our Xbox so haven't played in a while :(

 **Guest (5; May 5 2017):** Thanks! Here's your chapter :D

 **Words: 1352 Published: 5/15/17**


End file.
